A World Apart
by HaileyBailey
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! For once there is peace, and the Brief family can relax, but now Vegeta has to learn to deal with problems at home. Bra's bad attitude, Bulma's secrets and the arival of a girl who knows truths that are best forgotten. Prologue 2
1. Prologue Part 1: The Trail

A World Apart  
  
A/N: Hi, well, this is my first DBZ/GT fanfic, it is also the first fanfic I've published on this site so please review! I really hope you like it as I love writing it. This prologue introduces a few OC's however only one of them will take a large role in the story but the rest are quite important for background knowledge. I couldn't decide, this prologue is quite long so I've split it into two parts, the second I should post later this week so you don't have to wait too long before getting into the main story. I've have some great idea's for the coming chapters, at least I hope they're great, so please let me know how you think the story is going as it progresses. Thanks for taking the time to read A World Apart *Hailey* VegetaGirlOne ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or GT, but I do own my OC's, but you'll find out who they are.  
  
Prologue Part One - The Trial  
  
Planet F79SC  
  
The trembling saiyan man stood alone in the centre of the presentation room. He clasped his sweating hands together nervously and, at the base of his spine his long brown tail coiled in tension. He glanced around the room, he had stood here many times before to discuss his latest scientific discoveries but back then the room had seemed less imposing, less threatening. The room had always been dark, the whole compound had been build underground, but to him it had never taken on this sinister air before.   
  
He glanced around him. Looking to every item of industrial style furniture, every buckle of paint on the white washed walls, every hum of the generators that pumped heat throughout the compound, for some sort of inspiration.   
  
He adjusted his glasses and focused his eyes upon the clock on the opposite wall.  
  
"9:45" he muttered unhappily to himself. He had 3 minutes in order to think up an argument, to protect himself and his failed experiment. Despite the ticking clock he found his thoughts drifting back to the events of the morning…  
  
  
  
He had been in the lab alone as usual, researching further into his "DNA Development Experimentation". When the large, heavy door of the lab swung open with such force that it made the test tube he had been holding crash to the floor and its contents leak around his feet.   
  
Into the lab strode a young saiyan man wearing a neat blue uniform covered with golden armour, a shining silver scouter sat over his left eye. The young warrior stamped his foot and barked his arrival with such volume that the glass equipment of the lab began to tinkle, as if shaking in fear.   
  
"Dr. Bronar, I have orders from our High Leader."   
  
Dr. Bronar took a long look at the saiyan who had so rudely interrupted his work, he saw that he was young, very young in fact, barley sixteen. But from the silver scouter that bedecked his face it was obvious that the visitor had already been enlisted in the Saiyan Force.  
  
Dr. Bronar sighed heavily and shook his head before he walked closer to the young soldier.  
  
"Really, I can't believe that they are even enrolling people as young as yourself in the SF nowadays, what's your name boy?" Inquired the scientist.  
  
"Asnes," snapped the soldier as if already bored with talking to the scientist. " And, our great Leader believes that if we posses the strengths and capabilities of a saiyan warrior, then age means nothing, and I sir poses those capabilities." Recited Asnes his voice oozing with confidence.   
  
Dr. Bronar chuckled silently to himself, his race never changed. It was rare to find a saiyan that, like himself, was not obsessed with their own power and had not become arrogant and insensitive. Although they had their faults Dr. Bronar was fond of his race, their tough attitude and cold exteriors was all part of their charm, in his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, what are these orders you have been sent to deliver?" Said Dr. Bronar in a mock serious tone. But Asnes took no notice, he just stood straight and stamped his foot a second time.  
  
"I have been sent to inform you that our High Leader has called you to present your case for the right of protection concerning 'DNA Development Experimentation #1'. I have been ordered to escort you to the presentation room, where you trial will begin in one hour from now. "  
  
Any warmth or humour that Dr. Bronar had been feeling immediately slipped away.  
  
"What that can't be right?" He thought to himself "I expected the trial soon but not this soon!" What could he do? He wasn't ready yet. His horror must have shown in his face because Asnes shot him a nasty smile.  
  
"One hour is all you have Doctor, take what you need and follow me."  
  
In a shocked and confused state Dr. Bronar grabbed a bundle of papers and hurriedly followed the soldier out into the corridor.  
  
So that's how he came to be sitting here in the presentation room, glancing nervously at the clock and trying to unscramble his confused train of thought.  
  
"Tock…"  
  
Ten O'clock exactly, Dr. Bronar swallowed as if in search for inspiration or maybe just for luck. His eyes fixed on the door. This was it, his future and reputation hang in the balance. But what he didn't know was, that his performance now would effect every saiyan that there was left.  
  
The door opened knocking Dr. Bronar away from his thoughts and back into reality.   
  
Into the room strode The High Leader. He locked eyes with Dr. Bronar, he didn't know why but Dr. Bronar had never noticed how intimidating The High Leader's stare was until now, he had never even looked at his leader this way before. He had just been a political figure head that dictated the lives of the military saiyan population of the compound. Now standing before him he realised how much control and fear The High Leader held over every Saiyan. Not they recognised it as fear, it was more like tradition. The High Leader ruled over them whether they liked it or not, it was just the way things were and despite their saiyan honour they accepted it as normality.   
  
Every now and then a Saiyan freedom fighter would arise, fighting for the liberation of their warrior race but few rarely made it out of the planning stages before their assassination attempts were discovered and their followers put to death.  
  
Dr. Bronar broke from the High Leader's stare as he walked further into the room. The High Leader was flanked either side by two Saiyans, both wore the gold and blue uniform that all Saiyans wore. One of them was female the other male.  
  
The female, Dr. Bronar didn't recognise, but if he hadn't been so nervous he would have realised that she was extremely pretty,. She carried a small hand held computer that Dr. Bronar himself had designed. Seeing this he realised that she must be the new secretary to the High Leader. Dr. Bronar took a moment to pity the girl, she seemed pleased with herself but the doctor had seen too many young girls ruined at the hands of the High Leader, but as always, sadly there was nothing anyone could do.  
  
The male Saiyan was a well known face around the compound, a highly praised general named Kappen. Kappen had begun life the son of a low level soldier, but after joining the SF he quickly won his place in the higher ranks of the army and making a respected name for himself as a ferocious warrior. His shining hour came when his own father was exposed as one of the leaders in a loop of freedom fighters, and Kappen took it upon himself to personally destroy his family for the good of his race. While a deed like this may have caused much controversy, The High Leader praised Kappen and his actions as an example to all the Saiyans. And Kappen was promoted to High General of the SF as a result. The day that the news was announced many young Saiyans turned their backs on their families to join the SF, and many vowed never to speak to their fathers again in order to achieve the same standards as Kappen.   
  
Dr. Bronar's own son had been one of theses Saiyans. The thought of him made hatred boil up inside of his body. How could Kappen stand there with that cocky smile on his face when he had caused so much pain to so many Saiyans? But Dr. Bronar didn't get a moment to dwell on his own grudges because The High Leader had taken his seat and announced that the trail had begun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Prologue Part 2- Freesia  
  
Thank you for reading let me know what you think.  
  
*Hailey* 


	2. Prologue Part 2: Freesia

~ A World Apart ~  
  
Here it is my second part of the long prologue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, hopefully this chapter will correct mistakes in the first such as length (Ha, this is 3078 words, hurray!) and excitement level. The lack of Vegeta will be corrected in the next chapter, which I have already written, and then hopefully everyone will be happy I know I will be! ^_^ As before let me know what you think of this, I'll be very grateful. Very special thanks to Caz Stacey and Lavender The Drama Girl, for their support and advice. Happy reading everyone…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Sorry can't think of anything witty to say ^_^  
  
Prologue Part 2- Freesia  
  
"Dr. Bronar, We have called you before us, to discuss your research into the 'Saiyan DNA Development Experimentation.'" Recited Kappen, his chest swelling with his own importance. The High Leader's own voice cut in   
  
"Ah yes, I remember about this, I understand your experiment was showing some unfortunate characteristics last time we met." The High Leader's voice became a snarl. "Enlighten us on the progress I hope you've made." Dr. Bronar was unsure of how to handle the situation but despite his objection to the comments about his work he decided to play along for safeties sake.  
  
"Ahem," Dr. Bronar coughed "Well, yes you could say that the final product did show some unanticipated results, but these problems can be easily overcome with time." Assured the Doctor, but The high leader cut in immediately in a sour tone.   
  
"What you fail to realise Bronar, is that by my rule we do not stand for 'unanticipated' results. One year ago, when the problems were first realised, you assured me that you would show us how you would make these problems work to our advantage and I have waited patiently, but my patience has run short, Bronar. Both with you and your experiment!" His voice ended at a near bellow, Dr. Bronar knew he had run out of time.  
  
"High Leader," Dr, Bronar announced with a bowed head, a gesture rarely used by the proud Saiyans but reserved for the times of up most respect. "Please allow me to present me experiment to you then I may be able to prove how vital an asset she may be to you and the SF." Silence swept the room as the High Leader contemplated the request.  
  
"Alright, I shall see her. Kappen bring in the experiment for the Doctor." The High Leader uttered with a sigh. But Kappen began to protest.   
  
"But, High Leader. Do you think that it is really necessary, I thought you had already decided on your verdict, the presence of the experiment may only complicate…"   
  
"Silence, Kappen you are forgetting your place. Fetch the child, NOW!" Bellowed The High Leader, and Kappen strode towards the door muttering to himself, as he went.   
  
There was a second silence, the only sound was the young secretaries fingers recording the last events of the trial. The High Leader was the first to speak.  
  
"You must understand Doctor, that you are extremely lucky, you have broken many of my laws, and I have overlooked them many a time, but I'm afraid that you may not be so lucky this time." He uttered with an unmistakeable snigger.   
  
"But, High Leader, you have no idea what sort of power this child holds, she was after all created using the most powerful saiyan DNA we had on file, just as you demanded." The doctor assured him.  
  
"I have no doubt about her capabilities, what worries me, Doctor, is the fact I requested you create a male saiyan. If you cannot control a simple factor such as gender then how can I trust that there are no other problems within her? Also, considering her heritage, with DNA from such 'unusual' saiyans how can you guarantee her loyalty to our cause? You must see my dilemma Bronar, and why I am so tempted to both you and your experiment to the next dimension." Said the High Leader, in a surprisingly calm voice.   
  
Before Dr. Bronar could reply the door to the presentation room swung open and Kappen returned leading a small child into the room. Dr. Bronar gazed fondly upon the girl, she was only for years old but already she had taken on the distinct characteristics of the saiyans her black hair hung long and straight but the ends remained choppily cut in true saiyan style. Her large eyes were a glossy brown colour. A miniature blue and gold uniform fitted her slender body. The only unusual characteristic was her tail, it was wrapped around the waste band of her uniform, the way all saiyans wore it but instead of being the traditional brown colour it was a bright shining silver, the hall mark that would curse any saiyan born under Dr. Bronar's experimental research. It had not been intended, it was a calculation error. As the tail was both the weakness and the strength of the saiyans, DR. Bronar was unsure whether the child's silver tail would affect her strength but so far he had no time to develop his idea.  
  
The young girl wore a scowl as she looked around the room, but when her inquisitive eyes settled on the familiar face of Dr. Bronar a shy smile crept onto her face before quickly disappearing again. Something inside Dr. Bronar sank, and a wave of sadness smothered him, she was practically perfect, she was pretty, intelligent and from what she had shown so far strong. Those characteristics were enough to make her one of the most desirable saiyans in the compound, he was sure that if she had been born into a saiyan family she would have been highly cosseted and extremely well trained, but because of her heritage and her creation he knew that she would never be accepted into the saiyan way of life. Dr. Bronar's heart filled with guilt. What had he done? Bringing a child into their world only to have her life filled with misery and prejudice.   
  
"Maybe it would just be best to let The High Leader have his way and destroy her…" He thought to himself. "What am I thinking? I must never give up, I have to fight for her sake and assure her a life no matter what form it comes in." He looked into the little girl's eyes and saw the blood of the two most powerful saiyans he had ever known flowing through her veins, she wasn't his child, but she was his creation and he loved her. The High Leader's voice brought Dr. Bronar sharply back to the trial.   
  
"Ah, so here is the little saiyan. My, you have grown since last we met." taunted The High Leader in a sickly sweet voice. "Come here Girl." The young girl disobeyed and remained in her spot between Dr. Bronar and Kappen. "COME HERE GIRL, NOW!" The High Leader's patience wavered and his voice echoed throughout the room. Kappen pushed the girl forward but before she walked she glanced back at the Doctor who nodded solemnly.  
  
She stood next to The High Leader's chair and looked at him with her determined expression. He looked her up and down. His hand reached out and he placed it upon the top of her smooth hair. The young girl tried not to wince as the as the large, cold hand pressed upon her head.  
  
There was silence as The High Leader concentrated, he drew his hand away and slowly announced his verdict, talking to the room rather than the girl in particular.  
  
"She looks like her mother," He paused, Dr. Bronar's hopes raised ever so slightly. "But that ki, that belongs to her father." The High Leader finished defiantly.  
  
"High Leader! She is still young, w…with the right training and guidance she could become the strongest saiyan here! She just needs more time. " Stuttered Dr. Bronar.  
  
"Do not interrupt me Bronar, you have wasted enough of my time already, and she," he pointed to the girl, who looked slightly bemused at the sudden commotion. " She is much to dangerous and so shall have no place in this establishment! Kappen, destroy her!"  
  
The little girl seemed to understand this and her face showed her fear. She backed away as Kappen approached her across the room.   
  
"Please, High Leader! Please, give her a chance." Dr. Bronar called out to his dictator. It was all he could do to stop himself blasting The High Leader and Kappen away, but he knew his power was nothing compared to theirs and releasing his anger was not a good move. The little girl cowered as Kappen approached and her lip quivered, as she had not learnt to control her abilities, so her power only emerged when her emotions hit a new high.   
  
"Kami, please don't let her attack." Dr. Bronar prayed to himself, he knew if she attacked The High Leader or Kappen there was be no chance of survival for either of them. "Please, help us. I would do anything." Thoughts and wishes raced through the doctor's mind but none offered any solution.   
  
Then it happened, in true godly style his prayers were answered. In the corridor outside a small explosion rang out shaking the doors and floor of the presentation room. Kappen's attention slipped away from the girl and focused on the raging numbers of his scouter.   
  
"It can't be." His voice trailed away and Dr. Bronar's hopes raced.   
  
"She came." He whispered to himself and before The High Leader had time to bark an order the door swung open to reveal in irate saiyan woman. She was tall and slim, her dark eyes flashed with anger.   
  
"Mama!" The little girl cried out in relief and desperation. Even Kappen stepped away from the girl when he set eyes on this new arrival. Dr. Bronar sighed, he knew it, she came. How could he ever have doubted her? Only The High Leader seemed unsurprised by her arrival and slowly his cruel smile came creeping across his stony face.   
  
"Ah, Kasumi. I thought we would be seeing you sooner or later." He said with almost a sigh. "And I might say, quite an impressive show of power you preformed outside, but I must ask was it completely necessary to destroy the north hallway. I shall never understand you saiyans." He shook his head in dismay and slumped back in his chair, as if this was no longer a political trial but nothing more that a soap opera.   
  
The woman did not react; instead she tossed her head in dismissal and started towards the child who was standing with arms outstretched reaching towards her mother. Kasumi scooped her up in her saiyan arms and held her close to her. Not even Kappen protested as he was still a little stunned by her entrance. The little girl who had remained silently unemotional until now began to quiver and attempted to bury herself in her mother's body. Kasumi took and intake of breath before launching into a fit of rage.  
  
"High Leader! I demand an explanation, as to why I was not made consulted or even made aware of the trial of my daughter's life. I want answers and I want them now. Or I shall be tempted to blow this whole place and everyone in it to the darkest corner of Hades!" Kasumi growled raising an arm preparing to release an awesome ki wave.  
  
Dr. Bronar was shocked, what was Kasumi thinking to threaten The High Leader. He had never seen anyone do that before, well, not without losing their lives a second later. Kappen glanced at The High Leader, waiting for the signal to destroy her; it did not come. The High Leader seemed to be contemplating his decision, and through what seemed like sagas, the signal of arrest did not emerge from his mouth, instead the only movement was the small curl from the side of his thin, drawn lips upwards, and the chill of his icy slick voice.  
  
"Your assertion is commendable, Kasumi" mused The High Leader, his eyes brightening in wicked amusement. "But I am concerned that you call this 'child' your daughter, you seem attached to her. But as I remember you were strictly ordered to keep away from the child. Am I right?"   
  
Kasumi's expression broke and her arm lowered, she had obviously not anticipated this. She did not need to answer because The High Leader could read everything he wanted to know in the moment it took for her face to fall.  
  
"I see," he nodded to himself, but before he could continue she interrupted.  
  
"But High Leader, you must see how strong she is, surely she will be of a great use to you…" Her words pleading and her tone desperate now that she had lost the upper hand. The High Leader rapped his fingers on the arm if his chair.  
  
"I am getting tired of repeating myself Kasumi. It is not her power that concerns me it is the fact that she has a risk factor concerning her loyalty, given that she has you for a mother, and for a father…" The High Leader rose suddenly from his throne and in an inferno of anger his fists clenched and his teeth gritted he let out a ferocious scream and his own breed of ki blast flew above their heads and crashed into the back wall causing a cloud of dust and debris to shower the presentation room.  
  
The group of saiyans that stood before The High Leader could only look on I awe at the outburst, even Kappen looked shocked at the action. The only sounds that came be heard was the whimper of the young girl wrapped in Kasumi's arms and the steady breathing as The High Leader recomposed himself, the blast had only been small and had only used the tiniest proportion of his power but it had been his surprise at his own lack of control that had taken so much out of him. He caught his breath and slowly sank into his seat pleased to see the scared look on the face of his subject.   
  
Kasumi was the first to move, she had seen now the true source of their dictator's anger, and realising it was now out of their control, she knew she would have to offer the only thing of worth she owned. She set her daughter back onto the ground, and scurried forward to The High Leader, she did not look him in the eye, instead she did something that she was sure she was the first saiyan ever to do, she swallowed her pride. She knelt before him her head bowed low, her eyes shut tight.  
  
"I'm sorry High Leader." She whispered so only he would hear. She hated what she was about to do but it was her child's only hope. "I would do anything to save my daughter. I'm willing to give you anything in return for her life." Her voice quavered just a little and she raised her face to look up into his. He was staring down at her but through her half blurred eyes she could clearly see his nasty smirk form as greed and lust filled within him. He understood, and he placed a heavy hand on top of her head he nodded.  
  
"I think that can be arranged." He smiled and Kasumi shuddered at the look on her leader's face but as she rose relief swept over her as she realised that her child was safe.  
  
"Thank you High Leader, thank you so much." She sighed sincerely but she avoided looking into his eye. She turned towards her daughter.  
  
"One thing." The High Leader's voice rang out again and Kasumi spun on her heel. "The Girl. Under no circumstances shall she be allowed to train, all training facilities are off limits and if she is caught fighting then there will be no second chances. That is all." He finished in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"What?" Questioned Dr. Bronar speaking for the first time in a while so that The High Leader had almost forgotten his presence. "But, High Leader, a saiyan as powerful as her, deserves to train." Protested the Doctor but before The High Leader could put him in his place Kasumi cut in instead.  
  
"It's alright Bronar." She said and she threw him a pleading look which he heeded as he knew as he assumed it was best not to argue. "Thank you again High Leader, before turning once again towards her daughter who she picked up and drew close to her. She smiled at Dr. Bronar who gave her a weary shake of the head. Kasumi knew he would not approve of her sacrifice but in the end she was certain that he loved her child just as much as she did and now she was safe.   
  
She glanced at Kappen, who's face was seething with disappointment, he had obviously set his heart on a killing, but none of that mattered now as she cradled her baby girl in her embrace, she and the Doctor would take care of her no matter what the personal cost might be.  
  
The High Leader was preparing to leave. "I shall need to discuss certain arrangements with you Kasumi, be at my quarters at 7:30 precisely. He said with a snarl. "The child will stay at Dr. Bronar's residence." The pair nodded submissively. "Come Kappen." The High Leader ordered and he made his way to the door, but before he reached it he stopped.   
  
"Ah, yes. One more thing. The child's name what is it?" He inquired.  
  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Kasumi in surprise. "Did I not mention it. We named her in respect for you High Leader. Her name is Freesia."  
  
Well that's the prologue finished! Hope you didn't mind it too much. From now on we'll be back on earth, and Vegeta will be making his anticipated entrance! Yay! ^_^ So until then let me know what you think of this chapter and what you hope to see coming in the story to come. Also check out the stories in my favourite stories section of my Bio, there are some extremely talented writers there. See you all next time! PS. Happy Halloween (Sorry its late) and Bonfire Night!  
  
Keep On Writing, Reading and Reviewing…  
  
*Hailey* ^_^ 


End file.
